The subject invention is a foamable composition based on a blend of a carbon monoxide- or sulfur dioxide-containing ethylene copolymer and a vinyl or vinylidene halide polymer, and the closed-cell foamed article produced therefrom.
European patent application No. 19910 discloses that low density closed-cell foamed articles can be produced from blends of 65-95 weight percent ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer and 5-35 weight percent vinyl chloride polymer. In order to form a satisfactory foamed article, it is taught therein that the mold must be cooled before opening the mold and releasing the foamed article. Further, the foamed articles produced from these blends are deficient in dimensional and heat stability.